Tight Constriction
by Arisu Tsuranu
Summary: Being the hero, Alfred couldn't resist taking the chance to rescue Arthur, but had ended up wearing the thing he hated most. It's okay though, because Arthur's there to rip them off for him and-Wait, WHAT! UKxUS Plz R/R! M & COMPLETE!
1. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Haha, blame my friend for introducing me to Hetalia…and the wonderful pairing of which is Arthur and Alfred. Btw, don't hurt me, this is my first Hetalia fic, and I accept constructive criticism!**

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes, _'Ugh...what happened?' _The British nation lifted his head and looked around, he was in a dark room. "W...Where the hell am I?" he asked out loud, he tried to stand up, but he soon found out that he was tied down to a chair, "What the hell...? How did I get here?"

Arthur's self-questioning was interrupted as a door opened and bright light flowed in. Arthur squinted, trying his best to make out the form that made its way in front of him, "Who are you?" he asked, tensing up. No answer.

Arthur gritted his teeth, "I said, Who are you!" Again, no answer.

Arthur was about to shout out a threat, until his green eyes locked onto the familiar blue ones in front of him.

Alfred.

But that wasn't the only thing that had Arthur surprised. Alfred donned a formal look, a White dress shirt with a Black jacket and Red tie, pants and shoes. A red handkerchief was tucked in the front pocket of Alfred's jacket.

Arthur was shocked, "AL-?"

Alfred quickly put a finger to his lips, "Shh..." he shushed. The American nation gave a serious, but soft, smile to his ex-caretaker. "I'll explain later," Alfred whispered, "Just stay quiet for now, I'm getting you out."

"But-!" Arthur was interrupted again, Alfred's blue eyes sparkled.

"Shh...just for now, keep your sophisticated trap SHUT."

Arthur didn't like to be told to shut up, but he did so anyway. Alfred looked serious, so he obeyed.

Alfred quickly made his way behind Arthur and cut the ropes tying the Briton down to the chair he was sitting in.

The ropes fell from Arthur's arms and sides and the green eyed nation rubbed his arms, "Thanks," he whispered. Alfred smiled, "You're welcome," he whispered back, "Now let's get out of here."

Arthur wanted to ask, "Where IS here, though?" But he didn't. He stayed quiet as Alfred held his hand and led him out of the dark room.

Arthur had to blink several times as his pupils dilated from the brightness of the lights, _'Ow. The lights burn.' _he thought.

The two males made their way across the hall and of course, there HAD to be security.

"HEY!"

"Put your hands up! NOW!"

Arthur heard a muttered, "...Shit." and he glanced up at Alfred, his narrowed green eyes disapproving of the younger nation's cuss.

"STOP!" The guards demanded, Alfred just smirked at them, "Fuck no, bitches."

Alfred grabbed Arthur's shoulders, pulled out the red handkerchief and told Arthur, "Shield your eyes,"

"Why?"

Screw being silent, they were discovered already.

Alfred didn't answer; he just picked Arthur up bridal style and ran for the nearest window.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Arthur screamed, "Shield your eyes." He was cut off as Alfred repeated himself...and he jumped through the window, glass shattering as Alfred crashed through.

Arthur's stomach dropped as soon as he realized how high they were, "OH DEAR LORD!" Arthur shrieked; he didn't like heights. The Briton covered his eyes with the red cloth he had fisted in one hand, while gripping onto Alfred with the other. He heard the American laugh, "I told you to shield your eyes before!"

"ALFRED, if we survive this bloody mess, I'm going to FUCKEN KILL YOU, YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Arthur screamed, Alfred just laughed, "You've used that on me before, remember? And you never do since we always survive these kind of crap."

Arthur growled but it turned into a squeak as Alfred landed on a blimp that was coincidently floating by, ran across it and jumped onto the nearing roof-top. "There, we're not free falling anymore." Alfred laughed, "You can stop pinching my shoulder now and see for yourself."

Arthur's growl returned, "For all I know, you deserve being pinched for jumping through a window 25 STORIES HIGH!"

Alfred laughed again as Arthur set himself down, "So where the hell were we?" Arthur demanded.

Alfred's face solidified back into the serious look he had before, "You really don't know?"

Arthur shook his head. Alfred pointed up at the building they were at. Arthur's eyes followed...

and he blanched. His stomach dropped.

"...Are you bloody fucking with me?"

Alfred shook his head, "No. No I am not 'fucking with you'." Inwardly, Alfred's heart stopped at the indirect implication of Arthur's words; and he hid his rising blush.

Arthur was shaking, "I...I was held captive...IN A PLAYBOY MANSION COMPANY?"

Alfred shook his head again, "Not just any playboy mansion company...this one is for men." Arthur couldn't help but notice how his ex-charge's eyes flashed. _'Was that jealously I just saw?'_

If Arthur actually took the time to notice, Alfred's eye was twitching, but it wasn't from laughter, "Francis thought, since they were holding a contest for a new model for their calendar, that you'd be the perfect choice. So, he sent you in. Tied up and all."

Arthur twitched, _'He's going to die.'_Alfred continued, "I found out and knowing you, you wouldn't have lasted in that place, so being the hero, well, I acted the part of being part of the shoot and spirited you out."

"...And why may I ask, if I was only tied up, did I wake up with a rather large headache?" Arthur asked.

Alfred made a face, "...If I was told correctly, Francis accidentally smacked you over the head with a big roll of tape he thought he'd need should you had yelled for help."

_'Yeah, he's dead.'_ Arthur sent a mental death note to his brother.

Somewhere in France, Francis shivered.

"One more question," Arthur turned to Alfred, "Do tell me why was I in a dark room all by my lonesome?"

Alfred made another face, "Francis put you there. He said, and I quote, "No need for those men to stare at him and take advantage of him in this state. Oh no, that will not do...""

Arthur was silent.

Somewhere in that same part of France, Francis shivered again.

Alfred frowned, _'At least he did something right...strange roving eyes on Arthur, I'll rip them out of their sockets!'_

"Well..." Alfred said, breaking the silence, "Let's not stay on the roof. It's chilly."

Arthur looked back up at the building, "I wonder what'll happen now that they're one auditioner short," he asked out loud. "They'll just have to deal with losing the winner." Alfred said, shocking Arthur. Startled and wide green eyes followed as Alfred made his way down the fire escape. _'What?'_ Arthur gaped. "Hey Arthur! You coming down or what?" Alfred's voice snapped Arthur out of his stupor. "Y-yeah, I'm coming!"

~At Alfred's House~

Alfred and Arthur both breathed a sigh as they walked into the relieving warmth of Alfred's house. It got cold really fast and both males were rather pink in the face for being out there for so long.

When they got to Alfred's room, the American turned to face his English guest, "You can get the restroom first, I'm just going to get out of this tux…man, it's tight!"

Indeed it was, Arthur noted. Watching Alfred move in the tuxedo, the way the jacket rippled across his broad shoulders and how his ass looked in those _tight_, and _sexy_ pants as he walked…_ 'What the hell am I thinking about?'_ Arthur yelled in his head, _'Why am I checking the idiot out?'_ As soon as that thought entered his mind, Alfred turned to him.

'…_Sweet merciful lord…'_ Arthur's blush was hidden by the pink of the cold. Alfred was standing in the path of the bright moonlight, his hands on his red tie, trying to undo the constriction on his neck. It didn't help Arthur that, because of combination of bright light and darkness on Alfred, the American had to slightly squint to find England, his glasses giving off a sort of shine. Arthur had trouble breathing, for the sight in front of him sent him on a flashback to what he saw earlier.

'_Damn sexy git.'_

"Arthur? What's wrong?" Alfred was about to step towards him, but Arthur shook his head, "N-Nothing…"

His heart was racing, his blood was pumping, and also added to the fact that he couldn't breathe because Alfred was taking it all away. "Arthur…?" Alfred asked again, walking towards the still man in front of him.

RIIIIPP.

The sound of tearing cloth froze Alfred in his tracks, his sapphire blue eyes locked onto his black jacket where a slight tear had formed on the hem of the right shoulder. "Shoot, I knew I should have taken this off earlier." Alfred muttered, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Something inside Arthur snapped. Green eyes darkened as the mindset of Britannia started to take over, _'The stupid idiot thinks he can switch into a mature act, look bloody sexy at the same time and think I won't do anything about it…?' _Arthur's lips morphed into a feral grin.

'_Well he has another thing coming.'_

"Wha?" Alfred blinked in surprise when he saw the Briton appear in front of his face in a second flat. A deep laugh resonated from the man in front of him. Alfred yelped as Arthur pushed, well it was more of a forceful shove, him onto his bed and climbed over him. The Briton grabbed hold of the pair of handcuffs the American had but forgot to put away, and chuckled darkly. Alfred's blue eyes widened in shock and a bit of fear, but before he could even start to struggle, Arthur had snapped both of his wrists to his bed posts with the cuffs and leaned down close to his face…a little TOO close, Alfred thought and a pink hue dusted across his face.

Arthur smiled widely and whispered into the ears of the pinned nation under him, "You said before that the clothes were _TIGHT_, didn't you?" The Briton's smile softened, but the predatory glint in the dark emerald eyes of his didn't fade away.

"Well, let's see what we…no, _**I**_ can do about that…"

Alfred gulped.

_'Oh shit…'_

* * *

**Ahaha, evil aren't I? :D Well, I shall leave this up to you, my fellow readers/writers... If you would like to see a Brittania-mind set Arthur have his way with Alfred, say so in your review and I will get cracking on the chapter. Btw, this will stay rated T and will stay T until the smut chapter slams this story into rated M. :3 and remember!**

**R**eading** E**nthusiastic** V**iewpoints** I**ncites** E**nthusiastic** W**riter


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do not own.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but since this is my first smut written, I kept rewriting and deleting. …BUT! Because you have asked, you have received my awesome reviewers/readers!**

**

* * *

**

Alfred recoiled his head back as Arthur leaned in, "W-What are you doing? Arthur?" Alfred's yelp was muffled by Arthur's hand.

'_HUH!' _Alfred was rightfully confused and freaked out as Arthur laughed, "I wonder why it took me this long to realize my feelings for you, Alfred…" Alfred's eyes widened, "Huh?" he intelligently blurted, Arthur couldn't possibly be… "What…what are you saying?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and he sighed, "What does it sound like to you, love?"

Alfred's face flushed deep red as he heard the word, "L-Love?" he spluttered, _'Did he just call me…?' _Arthur grinned, "Yes love, LOVE." Alfred blanked out for a moment, he didn't recall having answered Arthur's question; he only said…

Ohh…Oh crap.

Arthur sat back, elevating slightly over Alfred's covered thighs. His green eyes were positively dancing in mirth and want. "You look absolutely _ravishing_ in that suit, Alfred," he sighed in mock sadness, "Sadly, I must tear them off of you." So he did. Arthur attacked the jacket first, grabbing at the tear at the hem of the right shoulder and pulling it open. Alfred whined, "Damn it, Arthur! Now I have to buy a new suit!" Arthur scoffed, "Oh do belt up, Alfred, you can buy a new one…after all,"

RIP. The sleeve was torn off and discarded on the floor.

"These ARE getting rather…"

RIP. The second sleeve was shredded by Arthur's hands and joined its partner on the floor.

"_**TIGHT**_ on your fine…"

With the sleeves removed, Arthur grabbed at the buttoned front of the formerly-intact jacket.

"Muscular…"

Arthur undid the first button.

"_Sexy_…"

The Briton gripped the separated fabric and…

"Body…"

He tore it open, Alfred let out a squeak at the action as the buttons popped from their places due to the unexpected force exerted by Arthur's hands. They flew to distant parts of the room and lay forgotten as Arthur grabbed the back of the remnants of Alfred's jacket and pulled it away from the side and threw it down on the sleeves.

Then Arthur grabbed at the red tie and tugged on it, loosing it up.

"W-wait! Arthur!" Alfred pleaded for the Englishman to halt in his actions, "Wait?" Arthur repeated, "Why wait? I've waited long enough." The Briton eyed the white dress shirt which was stretched across Alfred's chest, emphasizing his chiseled flesh beneath. Arthur let out a soft moan, running one of his palms up and down the body of the man beneath him. "Please, Arthur! This is way too fast!" Alfred babbled, _'Speeding fast!' _the American thought nervously, though he was screaming in his head, _'DAMN IT WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You KNOW you want this!'_ but his mouth wouldn't listen to his mind.

Arthur frowned, "Are…Are you saying you don't want this? That you don't…love me like I love you?" Alfred was filled with guilt when he saw pure sadness pooling into the green eyes before his blue ones. Since Alfred didn't reply, Arthur took it that Alfred didn't feel the same way as he did, and he lowered his head, his blonde hair shadowing his eyes, "I see…well then," Arthur moved to get off his former ward, "I shall take my leave."

"No, don't!" Alfred heard himself say before his mind caught up with his words, the younger nation truly didn't want the man to leave. Arthur looked at the restrained man in front of him, waiting for a reason not to leave. "Why?" he asked.

The reason was because... "You're always leaving me," Alfred said softly, "Always…and now that you're finally here," Blue eyes locked onto Green ones, "I'm not going to let you go, because…" Alfred growled inwardly at his inability to say what he truly wanted to say, "Because-!"

'_COME ON, damn it, you're America! A hero!' _Alfred yelled in his mind. _'And heroes don't let anything get in their way!'_

Arthur blinked, "Because…?" Arthur hoped that Alfred wouldn't say "BECAUSE YA GOTTA UNTIE ME FIRST!" If he did…Arthur would just leave him in his current state for sadistic payback.

Alfred took a deep breath and let his feelings rush out, "Because I love you!"

He was breathing hard, his face pinked by embarrassment, but also relief that he was able to confess to the man he loved so greatly; and he smiled as said man's eyes widened and after a few seconds, grinned.

"Do I take that as a sign to continue?" Arthur purred, running his hands up Alfred's still clothed chest. Alfred bit back a moan at the touch; he locked eyes with Arthur and smirked, "Take it however you want…" he whispered sexily. "Alright then," Arthur kept his eyes locked onto Alfred's as he slowly bent down and with his teeth, slowly pulled the tie away and fisted his hands in the dress shirt. "If that is the case…" He licked his lips, "Let's get on with it."

With one strong pull, Arthur had succeeded in tearing off the shirt with no problem, though Alfred's back had somewhat arched due to the force, and Arthur tossed the ruined shirt over his shoulder.

Alfred hissed in pleasure when Arthur attacked his now exposed chest, licking and kissing all over the tanned skin. Teeth grazed against his nipple and he gasped at the feeling, Arthur laughed lightly and continued his ministrations. Arthur kissed his way up to Alfred's neck, licked it up and down and latched onto the American's jugular vein, sucking with the pulse. Alfred groaned, _'Damn, he sure knows his way around my body…'_

"Well that's because I visited almost every single state with you, you insufferable git," Arthur said. Apparently Alfred had spoken out loud, "And I intend to put my knowledge to the test…" Alfred's eyes snapped open, (when had they even closed?), when Arthur rested an ear on his heart, "Hm~ It seems Washington D.C is hyped up," Arthur slowly walked his left hand down the states of America, lifting his hand and Alfred felt a ghost of a touch down south, "And it looks like Florida is getting excited for Summer," Arthur laughed. The American, if possible flushed even more at the implication the words had on him.

Arthur felt around, pressing his palm down on the hardening muscle and rubbing it through the slacks that still covered it. Alfred groaned, "Arthur, you f-fucken TEASE!" Arthur licked Alfred's neck in response, "Mm~ I try…" He whispered into his ear while his still probing hand reached up and ever so carefully pulled down on the waistline, running his index finger down the bare side of America. However, pulling the pants down became rather irksome due to the tightness of the pants.

Arthur growled in anger. He gripped the waistlines of the pants at Alfred's hips, and with a feral snarl, he shredded the pants off with a resounding RIIIIIIP that echoed in the room. Alfred shivered, from the excitement or cold, he wasn't sure.

As soon as the pants were off, Arthur ran his palms up from Alfred's ankles to his thighs; however, instead of going over the clothing, Arthur's hands had "accidently" slid _in_ the star-spangled boxers. Alfred sucked in a breath as he felt Arthur's fingers "walking" around on his nether regions. "A-Arthur!" said man in question only ran a finger up Alfred's length, which was already standing, proud and erect. Alfred gasped; the pleasure coursing through his veins. Arthur smirked and bent his head down to kiss up Alfred's abs to his chest, licking and sucking at the same time. With blue eyes, darkening with every passing second, Alfred watched as Arthur took a nipple in his mouth, hand still playing with his member in his palm. "A-Arthur! Stop t-teasing!" Alfred gasped, his eyes flashing in annoyance.

"Why~?" Arthur spoke into his nipple, switching to the other one and lazily pumping Alfred's erection. With a whine, Alfred bucked his hips up, trying to get more friction. Alfred felt Arthur smile against his chest, and he only had a split second to comprehend what happened when Arthur swooped up, kissed him, and lightly squeeze his cock. Alfred cried out and swore. _'Damned bastard!' _the American shouted in his head as Arthur began to slide back down his body, "Alright love, I guess I've tortured you long enough…" Using only his teeth, Arthur bit down on the front of Alfred's boxers and took his sweet time pulling the boxers down, Alfred wasn't amused.

"Arthurr~!" Alfred whined, "Just rip them off like you did with my other clothes!" Arthur chuckled and shook his head, "Oh no, my darling America, you can't rush love…but if you insist…" Arthur managed to pull the boxers down enough so that Alfred's cock was exposed. Alfred groaned at the feeling of Arthur breathing on his member, he locked eyes with Arthur, lust meeting lust. Arthur smirked up at his captive and purred, "I'm going to bloody blow your mind." And with that said, he took the rock hard length in his mouth and began to suck and lick Alfred to high heaven.

"SHIT!" Alfred arms jerked, his wrists protesting against the pain given by the handcuffs. Arthur continued licking the hard appendage before him with long, languid strokes, occasionally breathing hot breathes here and there and pumping up and down the slick organ, squeezing it slightly and laughing when Alfred's hips bucked in pleasure. "Damn it, Arthur, go faster!" Alfred demanded, Arthur paused over his cock, Alfred screamed in his head, sexual frustration building up. "And if I don't?" Arthur asked; grinning a grin the Cheshire cat would have been proud with. Alfred's blue eyes flashed dangerously. Arthur _loved_ it. "I swear to god, I'm going to fuck your mouth." Arthur hummed, "As delightful as that sounds, darling, I'm afraid I'll be doing the fucking." Arthur silenced any protests of Alfred's by swooping back down and started to suck harder, pull and lick the object in front of him, humming. "Aah! ARTHUR!" Alfred moaned loudly, the vibrations of Arthur's humming sending electric shocks throughout his entire body, Alfred choked down a scream.

The Briton's bobbed up and down, increasing his pace.

Alfred threw his head back and panted, his twitching hips held down by the man who was living up to his word of "blowing" his mind out. The feeling of his cock sheathed by Arthur's wet mouth over and over and over again only served to make the heat in his stomach rise. "Mmnh! Nnngh!" Alfred gritted his teeth and focused so very hard not to come as Arthur continued his actions, but when the Englishman decided to take him further inside his mouth and _deep throat_ his cock, Alfred saw stars.

The bespectacled man screamed as he released his seed into Arthur's mouth, which so readily lapped up the hot liquid.

Harsh breathing was heard from the man England was cleaning up, Arthur looked up and saw with happiness that Alfred was struggling to regain his breath and that his eyes were glazed over with bliss. "That was only part one of my thank you gift," Arthur said, coming up face to face with his ex-charge, Alfred panted, "Th…Thank you gift? Fo..For what?" Arthur replied with a sweet smile and a chaste kiss. "For getting me out of that hellhole," Arthur gave a brilliant smile, "And now…" He sat up, and Alfred noticed that while he had been fighting for air, Arthur had removed the last bit of his clothing. A massive blush raced across his face as he saw Arthur's hard erection, pre-cum sliding down his cock, and one thought ran through his head, _'…Wow…'_

"Glad to know you appreciate Cornwall." Arthur smirked as Alfred stuttered; obviously he had spoken aloud…again.

"Well now," Arthur smirked as he nudged Alfred's thighs apart, "How about we move onto part two?" Arthur pumped his own member, coating it in its natural lubricant and running that same hand up and down Alfred's crack, lubing and preparing the puckered entrance where he would be doing business.

Alfred groaned as Arthur's fingers work their magic, pumping in with one finger, then two, then three.

It wasn't until Arthur crooked his fingers at an angle and hit the one spot which would be Alfred's undoing. "FUCK!" Alfred yelped, pushing his hips against Arthur's fingers and moaning loudly as he pulled at his restraints—which were starting to break little by little due to the forcefulness of Alfred's jerking; hey, the man was strong.

Arthur laughed and continued scissoring his fingers in Alfred before he finally decided he wanted to change those cries into screams of his name and withdrew his fingers and positioned himself in between Alfred's legs.

Alfred's blue eyes widened when he felt the head tap against his opening and involuntarily whimpered. Arthur's face softened, "Don't worry," he whispered, "It will only hurt for a little bit," Alfred gulped and nodded, leaning back into the pillows and braced himself.

He felt the probing around his entrance, and gasped at the feeling of Arthur's member slowly pushing into his tight hole, thrusting slowly in, and pulling out and repeating the motion until Alfred felt that he had been pinned onto his bed by a thick pole; his mouth opened in a silent cry of pleasure. "Mm…" Arthur moaned at the feeling of being encompassed around Alfred's cavern. "Oh _gods_, Alfred…You're so fucking _TIGHT!_"

Alfred only let out a loud moan, "Nnghh~!" Blue eyes slid shut in pleasure as hips began thrusting in a rhythm, loud moans and gasps filling the room. With each hard thrust, Alfred jerked at the handcuffs, desperate to get his hands on Arthur. _'Must...break—AH!—Free!' _Alfred chanted in his head, though it was interrupted with him screaming as Arthur lifted his hips, slammed his cock in and grinded against his prostate.

"_FUCK—ARTHUR!" _

America, in his pleasured haze, pulled his arms down and effectively snapped the handcuffs half. Arthur would have stopped and stared for a while at the splintering metal, had it not been for Alfred wrapping his arms and legs tight around his shoulders and start thrusting hard against him, driving the Briton's cock deeper inside him. Arthur groaned in pleasure at the feeling and met Alfred halfway, pistoning his hips faster and faster, hitting the small bundle of nerves that elicted the maddening cries and beautiful screams from his partner.

"Yesyes_yes~!"_

"Uhnn—! Keep screaming for me Alfred, that's it—Mmnh!" Arthur panted into his lover's ear, leaning down to suck and bite at the neck in front of him, causing the American to shout and tilt his head back, offering as much of his neck as he could as he pushed onto the hard appendage fucking him senseless. "Scream my name…!"

"Ah-Ar-Arth—!"

A growl. England pulled back almost completely and drove in deep, and was rewarded with a pleasured scream; Alfred's eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"My _**other**_ name," he hissed.

The bed was banging against the wall from their exertions, the noise mingling with their gasping cries, moans and the slap of skin on skin.

Arthur felt one of Alfred's hands fisting in his hair, breaking him from his nipping and sucking at the smooth skin and bringing him up for a hot open-mouth kiss from his former charge. Arthur barely registered Alfred's breathy moan: "_F-Fuck me, Arthur…fuck me __**Britannia~!**__' _

Green eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they darkened exponentially and with renewed energy and strength, he slammed Alfred into the mattress and fucked his ass deep and hard, the younger man screaming out curses ("AAHN! **FUCK**_**YES!**__"_), tears prickling at the corner of his eyes and body arching in ecstasy. With his free hand Arthur grabbed at Alfred's dripping, (neglected) cock and squeezed it hard, stroking it with the speed of his thrusts.

The added play to their love-making sent Alfred over the edge. The blue-eyed beauty shut his eyes and opened his mouth in one last scream, "_**ARTHURR!" **_Alfred saw colors, his mind exploded from the orgasm he was slammed with. The younger blonde nation spilled his essence all over his and Arthur's stomach, his hands clawing and nails digging desperately into the older nation's back as his body writhed—no, _convulsed_, from the intense force of his orgasm.

The sounds and feeling of his former colony shouting and _tightening _around his cock caused scorching white bliss to rip through Arthur's entire being, his cock releasing into his love.

Arthur, still lodged firmly in Alfred's ass, fell on top of the younger nation, feeling the rapid movement of Alfred's chest as they both fought for their breathing control back.

"Hah…Oh my GOD...!" Alfred gasped, wrapping his arms around Arthur's in a hug, "T-That was INTENSE!"

Arthur let out a breathy laugh, "You're welcome," he moved to pull himself out of Alfred, both of them groaning; Arthur for the loss of tight heat and Alfred for the feeling of emptiness. Arthur rolled off to the side and Alfred gathered him in his arms again, their sweat slicked bodies embracing each other.

As their breathing returned to normal, Alfred broke the silence.

"I love you, Arthur." Bright blue eyes burned into bright green ones the sincerity and emotion. Arthur smiled, "I love you too, Alfred."

The two of them leaned in and placed a soft kiss on each other's lips, falling back into the comfortable silence until…

"…So are you going to rip my suits from now on?"

Arthur looked up at the playful expression and smirked, "If you keep looking so bloody good in them, then yes."

Alfred laughed, "Then I guess I'll have to be careful at the meetings, you might jump me during a restroom break." Arthur lightly smacked Alfred's arm, "GIT! I wouldn't do that!"

Then he slowly smirked, the dangerous and mischievous smirk of a pirate, "I'd jump you during the meeting."

Alfred thanked France for the gift he bestowed upon him.

* * *

**It's 3:30am on a saturday morning...I need sleep to get through my doctor's appointment later...-headdesk but ****giggles nervously- My first smut ever written, and it's yaoi…meh, in the words of me and my friend(s): FUCK YEAH!**

**I hope this wasn't fail! XD (BTW: If any of my readers for my Prince of Tennis fanfic, APAAB!, are reading this, I AM WORKING ON THE STORY! DON'T WORRY! I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THAT CRACK STORY NO MATTER HOW MUCH LIFE-TIME OR WRITER'S BLOCK HITS ME! The chapter will hopefully be up by next week. -dies-)**

**Remember! R**eading **E**nthusiastic **V**iewpoints **I**ncites **E**nthusiastic **W**riter!


End file.
